


night sky

by sweetgoodgraciousangel



Series: Month of Halloween Prompts 2019 [5]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Alibi is a hot tarot card reader what do u want from me, another oc study I suppose, idk - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-11-25 17:16:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20915690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetgoodgraciousangel/pseuds/sweetgoodgraciousangel
Summary: It led him to believe that perhaps the stars were shining so stunningly recently during the nights was because they knew up ahead there was something that would plunge this entire world into darkness.Alibi didn’t know if he was scared or intrigued.





	night sky

Alibi reclined onto the soft bed of grass beneath him, arms behind his neck, propping his head up to get a good look at the view for the night. He’d known recently that everytime he took the chance to look at the sky during the night, there was something different about the stars. They were twinkling their brightest, appearing as if they were sparking ever so often—almost as if they were trying to give him a message.

Alibi could feel an omen brewing. There was something in the future dark and cloudy looming above them all. Try as he did to consult this suspicion with his cards, he always came back with hazy and unclear answers. It was unsettling.

It led him to believe that perhaps the stars were shining so stunningly recently during the nights was because they knew up ahead there was something that would plunge this entire world into darkness.

Alibi didn’t know if he was scared or intrigued.

**Author's Note:**

> sojdkdjsksjksjs


End file.
